


falling on thin ice

by alileely



Series: the ordinary and boring tales of mark and haechan [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Ice Skating, M/M, That's it, just markhyuck skating, that's the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alileely/pseuds/alileely
Summary: Donghyuck adored seeing his cheeks flush. It was his favorite thing in the world; that's why he teased Mark all the time. Sometimes, he had to admit, he took it way too far. And sometimes, Mark took things a little too personally and way too seriously. Even a harmless joke.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: the ordinary and boring tales of mark and haechan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050149
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	falling on thin ice

By the time they got to the ice rink, Mark and Donghyuck were both pissed enough to claim their tickets separately and sit on opposite ends of the bench as they put on their skates.

The lady at the ticketing window was more than a little confused when Donghyuck approached, saying he had a reservation for two. "My _friend_ will be here in a bit," he had said. She had smiled as she handed him his ticket, then stared in confusion as Mark followed and told her he also had a reservation for two under the same name as the boy before: _Lee Donghyuck._

But, as people in her line of job were taught to do, she smiled courteously, handed him his ticket, and didn't ask any questions. Taking a deep breath, she recited her spiel, "That will be a ticket for two hours on the skating rink, Sir. Would you like to get a tutor? We are offering a Christmas discount for the first hour."

"No, thank you," Mark smiled, trying to appear polite though he was still very much annoyed. And his annoyance at Donghyuck was turning into an annoyance at everything, including this innocent ticketing lady.

"Okay, Sir, you can go inside and pick your skates. Please remember to follow the rules and guidelines. They are posted on the wall right by the skating rink, but please be reminded not to leave your valuables unattended and no more than two people may skate next to each other for safety purposes," she recited.

Mark scoffed, dropping his forced smile. "I won't be skating next to anybody."

The lady decided not to comment on that, instead allowing him to excuse himself and step inside the bench area where they could put on their skates. She just hoped they wouldn't cause a scene like the couple yesterday that tackled each other on the ice like hockey players.

 _These couples_ , she thought to herself in exasperation. _If they're having a fight, why not just cancel their plans rather than causing a scene in public?_

And that's exactly what Mark and Donghyuck would have done. But it was almost Christmas, and this was the only expensive date that Mark had ever agreed on going on. He always spent money sparingly. Donghyuck even had to make him an entire PowerPoint presentation just to get him to buy a new phone when the power button would not work. But Mark put up with it for an entire month, setting an alarm every half hour just so the screen would open and he could use the stupid thing. In the end, Donghyuck had bought him a new phone, much to Mark's amusement.

So there was no way Donghyuck was going to let Mark cancel, and neither was Mark going to take back the one thing he had willingly decided to spend on. But right now, with the silence and the space between them colder than the ice, they both wondered at what cost.

"I'm going first," Donghyuck said with a slight sigh, not even sparing Mark a glance as he waddled away. Mark's only response was a not-so-subtle eyeroll before going back to tying his skates. He winced as he pulled on the laces a bit too hard. He sighed as his grip on the laces loosened. He didn't like fighting with Donghyuck. It always made him disoriented.

But he wasn't about to be the one to initiate making up. Anger seeped in as he remembered exactly what happened earlier that day, and he pulled the laces tightly, tying them in place.

By the time Mark had stepped on the ice, Donghyuck was already skating with ease. He was always such a quick learner, even by himself, and he was gliding on the ice as though he had been doing it for years. Mark, on the other hand, had almost slipped the moment he had put both feet on the ice, making him grab the railing.

For almost half an hour, Mark had teetered on the edge of the skating rink, tightly grasping the railing as he slowly tried to make it around the entire elongated space. He watched Donghyuck with a furrowed brow as he clearly enjoyed himself, skating around and past him several times deliberately as if to say, _"Hey, look at me! I'm having so much fun!"_

It was getting irritated, and Mark scowled the next time Donghyuck brushed past him, almost causing him to lose his grip on the railing and slip on the ice.

That was the last straw.

Slowly, Mark let go of the railing, carefully keeping his balance. His arms were spread out to the side and he was sliding slowly on the ice. Bent forward, he wobbled along the ice, but he almost could feel gravity pulling him. _Come on, Mark,_ it seemed to say, _feel the ice on your face._

But, stubborn as he was, he remained upright. Rather stiffly, though, but at least he was doing a pretty decent job. Now all he had to do was try to move forward. He brought one foot up slightly, as though he were walking, but barely caught himself when his other leg started to slip. _Huh_ , he thought. _So I guess I'm not supposed to do that._

Donghyuck watched him from afar, smirking as he watched Mark try to move forward, then almost slip, then try to move forward again, then almost slip _again_. He wanted to come help him, the poor thing. But then, he decided against it. Mark was just too cute, clumsily teeter-tottering across the ice. He took out his phone, laughing quietly to himself as he recorded.

His laugh slowly turned into a soft smile as he lowered his phone, watching Mark as he stood in the middle of the skating rink. He was just standing still and looking around, seemingly lost, as little kids skated around him in a little game of tag.

Donghyuck sighed. _Well, someone has to wave the white flag. Or something._

He skated towards Mark, a little bit impatient, sliding from behind him and gently grabbing his hand. Mark seemed only a bit surprised as Donghyuck spoke, his grip on Mark's hand tightening, "Come on. Try to slide one foot forward."

Immediately, almost instinctively, Mark's fingers closed around Donghyuck's hand and their other hands found each other. Mark inched forward, little by little, but then he started falling backwards. Donghyuck pulled him and Mark breathed out a loud sigh of relief. "You said this would be fun."

"It is," Donghyuck argued, almost sulky.

"Yeah, for _you_ ," Mark said, a noncommittal frown on his face. "I have done nothing but almost slip and fall for almost an entire hour."

"Yeah, I know, I was watching," Donghyuck chuckled.

Mark gave him a warning look and Donghyuck pursed his lips, though his smile was still evident.

"How am I even supposed to—"

The dark-haired boy didn't get to finish his sentence as he toppled over, catching Donghyuck off-guard and bringing him down with him. They both landed on the ice with a loud thud — Mark on his right shoulder and Donghyuck on his butt.

Mark's arms flailed around as he tried to sit up, and Donghyuck urgently told him, "Hey, watch the blade! You're going to hurt yourself, idiot."

With a sigh, Mark slouched, still sitting on the ice. "Told you we should've watched a movie."

"We _always_ watch movies."

"Yeah, well, at least there aren't any risks of getting injured. And we can _both_ have fun."

Donghyhuck carefully stood, propping one leg up and pushing himself up. Smirking lopsidedly, he said with a subtle wink, "I know something else we can do that'll be fun for both of us."

Mark slapped his proffered hand away before actually taking it, shaking his head as an amused smile formed on his face. Donghyuck's shoulders shook as he laughed, gently pulling Mark up. "I just thought we were giving suggestions."

Mark started giggling like the innocent child he was, and Donghyuck adored seeing his cheeks flush. It was his favorite thing in the world; that's why he teased Mark all the time. Sometimes, he had to admit, he took it way too far. And sometimes, Mark took things a little too personally and way too seriously. Even a harmless joke.

"I didn't really mean it, you know."

"Don't—"

"Those glasses don't look ugly on you."

"Fucking shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/alileely) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/alileely)
> 
> This is really just a word vomit. I didn't really know where the story was going, so I just went with it. Anyway, thank you so much for reading and I do hope you enjoyed even if it was cliché. Kudos, comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are appreciated!!!
> 
> Sending u hugs ♡


End file.
